Growing Desire
by FEGeek
Summary: She was a doll in the past and in the present, holding on to the man who left her empty promises. He had been a majestic heir back then, now  he was simply Len- the boy who vowed to heal the heart of a girl long gone mad because of him. LenxMiku
1. Meetings

She had been handed down from generation to generation, a sort of family heirloom. And although many had danced and played and shared so many beautiful memories, no one had kept her for long. But she held no ill-feeling as all dolls do when they are abandoned for there will be another child waiting for a doll to dance and play and share their youthful childhood with.

And when years had gone by, stuck inside a box collecting dust, someone had picked her up. Not one, but two inside the vanilla-colored playroom.

"Len-kun, look at this! She's so pretty!"

They had pointed to the hunched figure crying silent tears. She hadn't noticed them, absorbed in a world of her own self-pity.

"Excuse me good Miss, why are you crying?" manners were first and foremost important in the days where a gentleman had a gentleman.

She had noticed them then. Two children, barely above six with a face as identical as the twin tails of hair she donned. Blue eyed and rosy-cheeked, they had grasped her long, white sleeve and pulled.

"Ow," she flinched. Then the scenario she was put in had sparked a bright feeling. "Children, would you like to play with me?"

The oldest had nodded her head vigorously. "I want to play dress-up!"

The youngest' face blanched. "Rin, we played dress-up last time! I want to play the Exploring game."

Rin pouted. "Dress-up!"

Len shook his head. "Exploring game!"

"Dress-up!"

"Exploring game!"

And the stranger watched as the children argued to and fro. Already used to childish antics, she had grown accustomated to be fought over and from past experiences; the best thing to was let a maid resolve the problem.

_And if they suddenly decide to leave?_

An aching question she daren't answer. Thoughts swam in her head and for a moment, dread had almost drowned her until the youngest - was his name Len? - had asked a question.

"What's your name Miss?"

She was shocked. No one had ever asked for her name. Occasionally, they left her nameless but most had simply given her a name. "My name is…" she trailed off and scratched her nose absentmindedly, aware of the stares the children were shooting at her. "Well… I've been called many names. Marina, Lorina, Alice, Edith, Mary, Belle, Sheila, Ganesha, Lacie, Selphy, Lara, Stella, Candy, Cinnamon, and quite possibly Alexandria."

Rin and Len were at a lost, their heads swimming with all the information.

"But I dare say there should be something on my back."

She picked up the doll, a miniature figure of herself, and handed it to the boy. He gripped her softly and the sensation was enjoyable. "Turn me around please. There should be a name."

And Len did. Rin had huddled beside him, peeking from behind his shoulder.

"C-…CV0- CVO1 M-…Mi-Mik-" he stopped. "I can't read this. Rin-chan, can you?"

He handed the doll to his sister. And although she was far better in spelling and reading, she stuttered and mimicked her brother idiotically.

"The words are faded," she whined.

The stranger laughed. "I see. The name is coming back to me. Well, I guess I was originally called… Miku." Her hesitance was annoying to say the least.

_My name is… Miku. Not the least bit extravagant like my past names._

Her name sounded rough rolling out of her tongue. She said it a couple of more times, louder and braver.

_But there's more to Life than a given name._

Positively glowing with glee and happiness, she rather liked these kids, with their pretty blond hair, rosy cheeks and big blue innocent eyes. Far more than the last child, who was in fact their mother, that took pleasure in squeezing her tightly for a far number of times.

"Where am I?" she asked.

The oldest had answered first, cutting off her brother. "You're in our summer house silly."

"How long have you been living here?" Len questioned.

Miku had a ready answer. "For a very long time." She wished to stop there but the children were too curious. "Far longer than anyone you'd know. It's a wonder why I haven't rotted away yet."

True to her word, Miku was shocked by her pristine condition. A few centuries had passed since her Birth by the Masters hand.

Unsure of what to do, she bent down and ruffled both their heads. "Now tell me children, what are your full names?"

They smiled.

"My name is Rin. I'm the oldest."

"My name is Len. I'm the youngest."

Blinking up at her, they shouted their last name in synch. "We're the Kagamine twins. Our mother is Lenka Kagamine and our father is Rinta Kagamine. We're the next heirs to the Kingdom of Yellow."

"Interesting," Miku laughed. "Your last names are Kagamine?"

_Kagamine._

A sudden pulse in her heart resonated with her brain. Pain, physical pain in her head. She glimpsed at herself, wondering if Len was holding on to her too tightly. But he wasn't. Len had set her comfortably on a stool. Then what was going on?

"God help me," she groaned.

"_CV01, are you feeling lonesome? Please don't feel alone. I will create new ones for you to play with and they will be our CV02."_

"Big sis," Rin took a step back. "Big sis, are you alright?"

"_I want to make more CV01. You understand what I'm going through right? Why can't you all be alive? Just this once… I'm begging you… I just want to hold you one more time… this judgment upon me is corrupted."_

Her hand… felt warm.

Len clutched it tightly, dare not he let go. "Big sis?" he looked up. "Are you alright?" Rin had started to cry.

Enveloping Len in a hug, she gently moved towards Rin and kissed her forehead lightly. "It's alright. Please don't cry. You wanted to play, didn't you?" Rin pouted, sniffed and nodded her head.

"I want to play dress-up."

"And I want to play Exploring," Len piped.

"Then we'll play both," Miku settled. "Rin, do you wish to be the Princess? And Len, do you wish to be the loyal servant?"

They both agreed.

"And what will you be?" Len asked.

Miku hadn't thought of it. "Then I shall be the citizen that becomes the Princess' and Servant's best friend. Do you like that?"

The day full of laughter had gone by quickly. And in the end, a pretty chambermaid had escorted the twins out.

"It's getting dark you two. Off to bed."

They had whined and complained. "It's not so dark yet. I want to play some more with Big sis!"

The maid was shocked; there was someone else in the room? But when the eldest pointed to the elegant doll in the corner, she laughed and excused her paranoia. "You'll get to play with the doll tomorrow. Right now you need rest."

All three had exited the room and only Len had sent a glance back.

"Goodbye Miku. We'll play more soon."

With a voice as serene as a gentle breeze, she said: "Goodbye Len."

The door closed with a soft thud.

_They're gone._

Miku felt worried before pushing the ill-luck to a farther part of her conscious. "Of course they're gone. Children need their sleep so they can play endlessly tomorrow."

Pacing back and forth, she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed.

"They'll come back tomorrow," she assured herself. "They'll come back."

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months to years. Patiently waiting, as was a dolls strong point, building up painful emotions and all such.

Then, after her patience had worn thin, she wondered to herself. _Have they abandoned me? _Of course. She nodded to herself. _They say they come back. They say they love you. But then they don't come back. That is the life of a doll… no- the life of a simple thing._

But then they came back, far later than expected. She didn't know how long they had gone since she lost count after the third year, but they were much older. Rin had become much prettier, and Len had become quite... fetching.

Was she smitten?

Definitely not. Simply strongly attracted.

* * *

><p>MIKU DOESN'T DIE! XD BUT SHE DISAPPEARS D: And crappy point to put a cliff-hanger. Ah well, thank you for those who read this ^^<p>

I was quite amazed by the song Trick or Treat (yes, I have just heard it). So I decided to make a semi-AU fic to honor it.

After that I listened to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (something I heard a long time ago) and Servant of Evil.

And yes, this is definitely another Len x Miku fanfic. I'm still trying to get the hang of a Rin x Kaito fanfiction. Though, I'm setting my sights on writing a Meiko x Kaito or Miku x Kaito fanfiction soon.

Best Regards, FEGeek.


	2. Such a High Pedestal

Yes, I know D: I was supposed to update KLD (Kaleidoscope) before this but this has more plot and a better scenario… so sorry D; And also, yes, the summary introduces Len in the future, not the past, so you'll be seeing future Len in the next chapter.

Although this may sound confusing (^^||), please bare with me. They will have a chronological sequence and not get muddled up~

* * *

><p>The excitement of the new discovery had left Miku smiling idiotically to herself. Rin and Len were back to her embrace and that was all that mattered. Emotions swirled in her stomach, threatening to engulf her being.<p>

"The world is so vast Master," she looked up to see the dark ceiling. How long has it been since she has last seen the sun? Her hands craved to open the lonely window and see even the light that was so remarkable. Brilliant and radiant, every day it will come and grace you with His presence. The sun. She had heard of it from the trees that whisper secrets when the breeze blows. Beauty for sunshine, and she wanted it.

_The sun leaves, but always comes back,_ the Trees will whisper. _We owe Him our life._

"I wish…" Miku said. "I wish… for a better life. I don't want to be a doll forever." A pitiful, pitiful wish, and she knew that already.

Miku's hands rested on the low coffee table. "I wish to be reborn, reborn into a different life someday." Her thoughts were broken when loud footsteps were heard outside of her room. The small doors handle spun, its hinges creaked and the door opened.

"Allen you are my best servant. Never late and never complaining, so it's quite obvious you would get a room for yourself," Rilliane said stubbornly.

"My princess, thank you," Allen said with compassion.

Rilliane blushed. "Alright, first off I want you to have this room-"

She noticed Miku and her composure changed. "Maid, what foolishly requests have landed you here?" They noticed her. They had really noticed her. The tips of a smile twitched at her lips.

"Well?" Rilliane hissed. "What business do you have here, low-life?"

Miku's smile widened. "I've missed you so much. It's been such a long time and I almost gave up but here you are! You two were smart children, and how could I ever forgive myself for doubting you would come back?"

Rilliane had neither the time nor the patience to listen to this servant whimsically spew whatever words danced out her mouth. "I will ask one final time, what are you doing here?"

"My business is to play and love and support you as all dolls do to their children," Miku said with a bit of pride.

The words were so unbelievable Rillianed laughed.

Knowing what was to happen next, Allen shook his head; a warning for the girl to not to go any farther. Rilliane's temper had already reached the peak when the townsfolk had thrown their shoes at her carriage and Josephine.

Rilliane stopped for a minute, thought of a cruel deed and forced smile on her thin lips. "This false-hood you speak off will be easily dismissed if you apologize, slime. I'm also prepared to forgive the thrash that surround this disgusting city if you would kindly… jump out the window for me."

Her words sent a chill down Miku's spine. Rin would never speak this way! Rin was a kind, beautiful, graceful child with proper etiquettes and manner. A spark of rage burned in her heart. "I dare say I will not. I will apologize for whatever I have done wrong, even if I do not know what it is I have done so foolishly- but you would be best to show manners to those older and wiser than you!"

Her point was made loud and clear.

"There is one thing I hate more in this world and that is to be told what to do and when to do it," Rilliane spat. "You all think you know better but you don't." She spoke the truth. Miku didn't know much of the new world, but she knew at once that Rin's behavior could and would not be dismissed.

"You are a fool."

The words spewed out of her mouth uncontrollably, all directed to the heart of the wretched child in front of her.

"Blinded by hate, misery, and stupidity. You may not be aware of it, but I am and what I see puts the conflictions in my heart at ease. You are not Rin Kagamine," Miku hissed. "And you are not Len Kagamine. Imposters, all of you!"

Allen's ears had perked and he hastily looked behind him, keen to any eavesdroppers.

Riled up, Rilliane bared her fangs. "My name is Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the Queen of this Kingdom! How dare you mistake me for some commoner." And to emphasis her annoyance, Rilliane threw an old clock to the floor.

[Shattered Pieces]

This was the… Queen?

"Q- Queen," Miku stuttered. "You are the new… q-queen?"

Rilliane smiled. "That's right. And-"

She was cut off when Allen had proposed an idea.

"Milady, please forgive her. She comes from the Green Kingdom, and they are quite slow in receiving news. She hasn't heard of Queen Anne's death."

Queen Anne? Who was she? "You're right," Rilliane nodded. "If so, I will forgive you then Maid, but I do not expect another meeting like this… ever. Allen, please beseech her our knowledge."

She stalked out the room, her gown sashaying.

A tense moment of silence.

"What name do you go by?"

The question was obviously directed at her without e hint of emotion, as if he were bored.

"My name is CV-01 Miku Hatsune." And an added note: "Don't you remember me?"

Allen shook his head. "I have never had the grace to meet you in this short moment of life."

Miku shook her head. Although she had braced herself for those words, the pain was still unbearable. "I don't understand."

Allen cocked his head. "What don't you understand?"

"Why is Rin the new Queen?" Miku asked.

The air around Allen (or to her, Len) gained weight, drowning the room in a god-forbid aura. Miku wasn't sure of what he would say next, but heart-break after heart-break was she not prepared.

"Lenka Kagamine is dead," Allen broke the silence. "She was assassinated, and as for Rinto Kagamine –" he stopped, and his eyes shone with an emotion she was all too used to: sadness. "Rinto Kagamine is still missing, but the official records are stated with his death."

Shock had never been so brutal.

Her mouth was dry, and her heart felt close to shattering.

Lenka Kagamine was dead. The child who wouldn't dare hurt a dust mite was assassinated for whatever cruel reason.

"T-tell Rin…" Miku stuttered. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being so uncompassionate to her loss. I'm sorry Len, I truly am."

Len shook his head. "Please don't call me that. Len is dead, and so is Rin. What was left is Allen Abaddonia and Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche."

Miku averted her eyes form his intense look.

"I-I see…"

"But you may call me Len when we are not in public. I don't know why, but I place my trust on your shoulders CV-01 Miku." Len's smile was full of grace and she found herself blushing deeply. The boy looked twelve, and she was already smitten. How handsome would he be when maturity takes hold? She would not know, but she dared to wish- and think.

"My," she laughed. "You have truly grown more easy on the eyes my Dearest Len."

The words that left her mouth were purely innocent, or so Miku would think. Len had become rigid, and then red as he quickly stuttered, "I-I'm s-s-s-orry, w-wh-whaa- what?"

She found it cute. His presence was warm, and that was what she loved about the Kagamine family. If only Rin would…

"If Rin asks, tell her you are sorry about what has happened to Queen Ann."

"Escuse me?" Miku was a bit taken aback. "I do not know of this Queen Ann we are currently speaking off. Has something happened to this 'Queen?'"

"Yes. This Queen is dead, and she…" Len tried to find the right words.

Miku was certain he was hiding something from her.

"… She meant a lot to Rin and I, so please," he begged. "If not for me, for Rin. She has suffered enough."

Contemplating the idea was not an option. Miku nodded vigorously. As a Doll, protecting and nurturing her Children were the only options. "Don't worry, I will."

They smiled at each other.

"Allen!"

The scream resonated throughout the hall. Len sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. "Miku, Milady calls. It would be best if you hid here, seeing as this is, for now, my current abode."

He was about to exit until a thought came to him. "Miku sounds like an odd name here in Lucifen."

"What are you proposing," hopping onto a nearby bed, Miku laid there with a contented smile. "My Dearest Len?"

Len blushed wickedly. "S-stop call-calling me t-th-that!"

Miku chuckled.

"I love your name," he continued. "But I think Michaela sounds more Green Kingdom like."

"I don't understand what you mean by these colorful Kingdoms…"

Len laughed heartily, something he hadn't been able to frequently do since the death of his birth parents. "Don't worry, I'll explain later my Maiden of Beauty." The door closed and his footsteps rushed when another scream of "Allen" resonated throughout the halls.

Miku was at a lost before the realization struck her. Her smiled widened and she flicked her hair with modesty.


End file.
